


The Life of Malec❤(Malec One Shots)

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, MALEC...IS MY LIFE, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, malec is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Hey guys!This is my Malec One Shots book!I'll be doing Malec Fluff, Angst, and Smut!I really hope you enjoy it!And feel free to give me any request! I will try to write out the request you guys give me to the best of my ability!If you wanna send me request contact me on my twitter which is Jassyjass20.I actually have two twitter accounts, so one is Jassyjass20 while the other one is JassyJass15.But Jassyjass20 is the one that I use for fanfics and for request.But you can still give me request on the other account.I'm also planning on making a tumblr soon, so once I have that you may also send me request on there as well.I would love support from you guys!I hope you enjoy!





	1. How could you?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy❤❤

"Magnus? Where are you?" Alec walked through the loft.

"Magn-MAGNUS HOW COULD YOU!?" Alec shouted as he saw the sight in front of him. Magnus was in their bedroom eating a piece of cake.

"Alexander. This....this isn't what-"  
"It looks like because clearly it looks like your eating the only good piece of cake from the only good once in a lifetime chocolate cake Izzy made!"

"Oh...Then it's exactly what it looks like, but...but I do have a valid explanation." Magnus pleaded getting out of the bed.

"And what could that possibly be?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Um....I have a sweet tooth?" Magnus asked unsure.

"Seriously, that's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Alexander, it's just a piece of cake."

"Yeah, it's just a piece of cake Magnus. But it's my piece of cake. A cake that Izzy made. A good chocolate cake and I say again that will only come once in a lifetime. A cake the she didn't burn or set on fire! A good perfect chocolate cake." With that Alec huffed and turned around to leave when Magnus' hand stopped him.

"Okay your right. I'm sorry Alexander it's just that it looked so good and like you said this is a once in a lifetime good cake that Izzy made. It may never come again. My original plan was to just take a fork of the cake but then a fork became...forks." Alec rolled his eyes trying to leave the room. "Wait, wait. I didn't take that many forks of it. I didn't eat all of it. I still have some left. I'm really sorry that I ate some of your cake though Alexander. Please forgive me?" Magnus looked up at Alec through his eyelashes with puppy eyes.

"Your forgiven. I can't stay mad at you for long. I'm not capable of doing that." Alec held Magnus' cheek looking down at him.

"Because you love me." Magnus teased.

"Because we live in the same house and I would see you everyday regardless." Magnus' smile instantly changed to a frown. Alec started laughing when Magnus walked out of the room.

"Babe. You know I was just kidding. Of course it's because I love you. I love you with all my heart. It was just a joke." Alec shouted genuinely.

"Oh well funny joke. I have a joke too. Knock knock."  
"...Who's there?"  
"Izzy"  
"Izzy who?"  
"Izzy's bad cake that she brought over earlier."  
"What?" before he realised what was happening...

SPLAT!!!

Alec's face was filled with Izzy's cake that taste like poison in his mouth. He wiped his eyes that were burning from the "icing" more like acid. Magnus was standing there holding his stomach laughing.

"I'm so great at jokes! Right Alexander?" Magnus asked amused.

Alec only had one thing to say...  
"How could you Magnus?" Alec asked before laughing while Magnus joined in chuckling.

"Here use this." Magnus handed Alec a towel. Alec replied with a smile and took it, wiping his face off.

"Come on. Let's go to bed so you can finish off the cake. I'll even feed it to you if you want." Magnus smirked holing out his hand.

"Yeah that sounds great." Alec smiled taking Magnus' hand and walking towards the bed.


	2. Young and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be sad but touching at the end. You might want to have some tissues by your side. Just to warn you. I would advise that you listen to Young and beautiful while reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be tears. Enjoy!

Alec looked into the mirror. His 32nd birthday had just passed. He started noticing wrinkles growing on his face. He also noticed that one by one grey streaks started to appear. He had about 5 so far. He only did this when Magnus wasn't home. The last time he did it and Magnus was home, it ended in an arguement. Today he was out with the kids buying breakfast. He asked Alec if he wanted to come with them but Alec declined dued to the risk of people sending him funny looks. So he just stayed in. 'Would Magnus still love me when I'm old? Will he think I'm digusting? Will the kids be embarrassed? Will he ever look at me the same?' Alec thought as he looked into the mirror stuck in some sort of trance. He didn't notice that Magnus and the kids were back. He didn't notice Magnus calling his name. He didn't notice Magnus walking into their bedroom. He didn't notice Magnus walking towards the bathroom. He didn't notice the sad smile Magnus gave him.  He was stuck in a trance.

His trance broke when he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hey your back."  
"This again. Alexander..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't know what you mean." Alec said stubbornly turning around in Magnus' arms.   
"Yes you do know what I mean Alexander."  
"Do you mean about me being insecure again? Do you mean about me being concious about how everybody looks at me? Do you mean the fact that I already have 5 grey streaks and 3 wrinkles? Do you mean about the fact that I won't be here forever? Do you mean the fact that in about 5 to 10 years I'll look old to the point I'll look like Max and Raphael's grandfather?...Do you mean the fact that you won't look at me the same again? That you probably won't even love me like you used to?...Yeah I know what you mean." Alec said with tears running down his face.

"Oh Alexander... Alexander how could you ever think that my love for you would ever change? I will always love you Alexander. Young or Old I will always love you. So will Max and Raphael. Don't ever forget that. Alexander let me tell you something. You could have 20 grey streaks and 10 wrinkles. It would never change the love I have for you. It would never change the love our kids have for you. Also, yeah your mortal and you won't live forever. That's why you live life the best way you can. You cherish the things you have in life. You don't let life slip away. You live in the moment for as long as you can. You hear me? Just know that I loved you back then. I love you now. And I will love you in the future no matter what happens and nothing can change that. 5-10 years from now I'll still look into those beautiful eyes and say I love you because I've always have and I'll always will...Okay?" Magnus asked tears running down his face as he looked into those hazel eyes. Alec nodded yes as he sobbed into Magnus shoulder as Magnus pulled him into a hug.

Then out of the blue...

"Dada" They looked to see that Max and Raphael were at the door. Max then sobbed running to them hugging both their legs.   
"Dad, we will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Your my inspiration. I love you dad." Raphael said with tears threatning his eyes as he hugged Alec's hip.  
"Yeah dada, we'll always wove you. No matter what. Nothing will change that." Max said as Alec and Magnus both bent down to their sons level.

"See. No matter what we'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that." Magnus said looking at Alec with a big teary smile. Alec took this moment to really let Magnus' words sink into his mind and looked around at his family. Their faces were filled with nothing but love and support. He realized he needs to cherish them for as long as he can. And he will.

> Alec then gathers his family up in one big hug as he continuously whispers 'I love guys' He couldn't be more thankful for a more beautiful and supportive and loving family. 'They'll still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think❤


	3. Our Photobooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is for the Malec photobooth. They should do a flashback to that moment. If they did I think this is how it would be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this❤

_**Alec's Pov** _

Magnus and I were walking in the streets of Tokoyo. Enjoying the night sky. It was my first time in Tokoyo and it was amazing. The food, the music, the antiques. Everything there just had color. With everything going on, Magnus felt that Tokoyo would be perfect to go to because he said and I quote "It's a burst of color and joy" When we got to Tokoyo, the fun already begun. Just all the sites and foods and just the culture in general was beautiful and unique. We went to this Tokoyo food spot ** _(I had to do some research for this)_** I tried Sushi which was very weird but good. I tried Ramen which was honestly my favorite, and their were so many other foods it's too many to name. Magnus kept trying to feed me Sushi. At first I didn't really want to but then Magnus gave me those puppy eyes and I couldn't say no. After we ate, we explored more of Tokoyo. Went to shops and other amazing cites. All of this led up to this very moment, me and magnus walking the streets of Tokoyo. Magnus was talking about something with him and Catrina coming here before and getting drunk or whatever. I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was too busy admiring how his tan skin is glowing from the Tokoyo Lights. 'I love this man so much' I thought but was soon interuppted by Magnus,

"Alexander? Alexander are you even listening to me?" he said.  
"Wait, what?" I said.  
"You weren't listening." he said.  
"I'm sorry. I was just distracted." I said smiling when I saw a tiny smirk appear on his face.  
"Oh and who might be responsible for your distraction?" he asked.  
"Oh I think you know who." I said in a low voice as I leaned down to kiss him. I was expecting lips but got cheek as I saw that Magnus has his attention on something else with the biggest smile. I looked where his gaze was and I realized why... It was a photobooth. Magnus looked at me and starting running towards it. I ran after him and finally caught up when he stopped in front of it.

"I haven't been in this booth since the 90s when me and Catrina had that bestfriend weekend in Tokoyo." he said while smiling, jumping up and down.  
"Let's go innnnnn." he said  
"Magnus, i'm too tall for this. I can't fit."  
"Okay so I'll just sit on your lap. Alexander come on I want to have a memory of this night. Now, what better way is their to do it then a photobooth." he said giving me those puppy eyes again.  
"Okay, fine" I said with a smile.  
"Yayyy,come on" he then dragged me into the booth got situated and started to set everything up. Once everything was set up it was time.

"Okay, ready what pose are we doing first, oh I got it!!" he said having get in postion. 3...2...1, CLICK!!!

 

Another one, 3...2...1, CLICK!!!

 

We kept on laughing and smiling ready for the next picture. 3...2...1, CLICK!!!

 

For the last one, Magnus clung to me like a monkey which was so adorable. 3...2...1, CLICK!!!

 

Once we were done, we got out of the booth. Magnus handed me the photostrip and I looked at it with such love and joy. 

 

'I'm so lucky to have this gorgeous, fun loving man as my boyfriend' was all I could think of when seeing these photos.  
"There so adorable, don't you think?" Magnus said.  
"Yeah they are. We should do this more often" I said with a smile on my face as a grab Magnus' hands.  
"What, go to tokoyo?" he asked.  
"No, taking pictures in photobooths. Your right about wanting to have memories for nights like these with this." I said gesturing towards the photobooth.  
"That's a wonderful idea Alexander and you know what? This can be our photobooth. So everytime that we're in Tokoyo we'll always come back here and make more memories. How does that sound?" He said.  
"That sounds wonderful Mags." I said kissing his cheek.  
"Now come on let's go home. Chairman Meow is most likely going crazy right now. Plus, I hear a bed that happens to be calling our name." he said as he made a portal to the loft.  
"Yeah, let's go home" I said as I interlaced my fingers with his. Before we went through the portal, I turned back and looked at the booth. 'Our photobooth' I thought. Then we walked through the portal. 'Our photobooth' I thought again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this❤Tell me what you think❤


	4. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KITTENS! KITTENS! KITTENS! I LOVE KITTENS! AND SO DOES MAGNUS❤ALEC THINKS ITS TOO MUCH LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KITTENS AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! ENJOY❤

_**Alec's Pov** _

I was waiting for Magnus to come home. I was worried. Magnus is usually always home first. 'What if he's in danger. What if he was captured? What if-'   
"Alexander? Alexander where are you?  
"I'm in the living room." I said in relief. 'He was safe and sound. That's all the matt...WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL?' I thought as I stared wide eyed at the basket of kittens Magnus had in his hands.

"Um Magnus... What's that?"  
"These Alexander are our new kittens."  
"Magnus no."  
"Alexander yes."  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"No!" Magnus said  
"Yes!...DANG IT MAGNUS STOP DOING THAT!!" I said while Magnus just laughed at me.   
"Where did you even get them from?" I asked.   
"Catrina had found them and she said she couldn't keep them. So she gave them to me. Don't worry she already cleaned them and took care of them for us."  
"Magnus how much are even in there?"  
"I think 11"  
"Magnus no. We're not taking care of 11 cats. You already have Chairman Meow. Why do we need more cats?"  
"We need more cats because Chairman Meow is getting lonely and needs other cats to play with. Please Alexander. We can always give Izzy and Clary kittens. We can give Izzy 4 and Clary 4. Which means that leaves us with 3. See? It's perfectly fine."  
"Magnus how do you even know they'll take the kittens?"  
"What? I don't know. Its not like I went to the institute, talked to them about it and then came here. That would be ridiculous."Magnus said laughing nervously.   
"You went to the institute and talked to them didn't you." I said looking at Magnus who wouldn't make eye contact.  
"You did didn't you." I said as I continued to make eye contact with him until Magnus finally broke.   
"OKAY FINE I DID. But Alexander look at how cute they are. Can we please, keep them? Please, please, please?" Magnus asked giving me those puppy eyes. I try to stay focus but those puppy eyes are my weakness. After a long staring contest I finally gave in,

"Fine we can keep them. On one condition though. We have to give some of the kittens to Izzy and Clary immediately." I say as Magnus jumps up and down and hugs the daylights out of me.   
"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! THANK YOUUUUUU ALEXANDERRRRRRR. I promise that I'll give Izzy and Clary some kittens... THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHH ALEXANDERRRRR!!!" Magnus shouted before grabbing the kittens and running to one of their spare rooms to set everything up. I just laughed at him and thought about how cute he was. He came back out 10 minutes later with one of the kittens while chairman had jumped on my lap. We snuggled up with each other and watched tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it❤Tell me what you think❤


	5. Fall is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FALL IS HERE AND IM SO EXCITED!!!! I LOVEEEEEEEE FALLLLLLL!!!! I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT DOING A MALEC ONE SHOT FOR FALL SINCE AUGUST SO HERE IT IS!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall is here!!!!! I hope you enjoy❤❤

Magnus woke up to the sun beaming in his face. His eyes fluttered open and his body stretched out as if he were a cat. He wasn't surprised to see that Alec wasn't awake yet. He normally doesn't get up before Magnus. Magnus looked around his room trying to find his robe, but something caught his attention.

He got up to get a closer view of the window and instantly saw beauty. Leaves had turned from green to brownish orangish. Some of the leaves were already falling off the trees like beautiful leafy snow. This only meant one thing...

"FALL IS HERE!!!!!!" Magnus shouted causing Alec to jolt up and fall off the bed.

"AH! Magnus why are you yelling?"

"Look outside the window! Look outside the windowwww!" Magnus exclaimed as he got on top of the bed and bounced on it. Alec walked to the window and looked outside.

"Oh fall is here. That's nice." Alec turned back to Magnus gave him a offended look.

"Just nice...JUST NICE!? Alexander it's gorgeous, amazing, beautiful. Fall is literally the perfect mix of summer, winter, and spring. It's the chill season. I've always loved fall. It's filled with leaves, hot chocolate, hoodies, scarfs, gloves. Oh and Halloween!!! I'M JUST SO EXCITED!!!" Magnus stopped jumping on the bed and got down.

"Wait...So you woke me up because it's fall?" Alec squinted his eyes.

"Yes!" Magnus smiled.

"I'm going back to bed." Alec said falling back into bed.

"No you're not. Wake up! Alexander wake up!" Magnus shouted while Alec tried to fake sleep.

"Alexander I've lived for centuries. I know your fake sleeping. WAKE UP!" Magnus grabbed a pillow and smacked Alec in the head. He still didn't budge.

"Oh okay. You wanna be like that?" Magnus smirked while Alec started to get worried.

Next thing new he was covered in something. He was covered in leaves.

"WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS!?" Alec jumped out of the bed shaking off some of the leafs.

"Well you weren't waking up so..." Magnus innocently said.

"Well I'm up now. I hope your happy!" Alec shouted.  
"I very much am." Magnus made his way to Alec and pecked his lips.

"Ew!" Alec nose scrunched up.   
"What?"   
"Morning breath." Magnus slapped Alec's chest.   
"Hey! That's your morning breath."  
"It's both of our breathes. So off to the bathroom we go." Alec pulled Magnus to the bathroom.

Once they brushed their teeth, they went to the kitchen.

"What should we cook to start off fall?" Magnus flipped the pan. Alec caught it while Magnus rolled his eyes,

"First off, don't play with that. Second, I think we should make cinnamon roll pancakes. I would always make them after Izzy attempted at making them and failed. They're really good and it gets you into the fall mood." Alec said while Magnus looked at him with amusement.

"Okay do your thing shadowhunter!" Magnus sassed while Alec started to cook. During the time Magnus turned on the stereo and they listened to music while dancing around the kitchen.

"Alexander, I didn't know you could dance like this." Magnus said impressed as they did a mixture between tango and waltz.

"Well I did have a great teacher." Alec smirked.

"Alexander, I'm flattered." Magnus smiled.

"Oh not you. Isabelle." Alec smirked as he saw a blush appear on Magnus' face.

"But don't worry. You are a better teacher and a way more better dance partner." Alec said spinning Magnus around and dipping him.

"Thank you darling." Magnus said looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome. Now how about more dancing?" Alec asked lifting him back up.   
"Aren't the pancakes going to burn?"   
"Oh those things? I been finished them....Welp let's eat then shall we!?" Alec threw Magnus over his shoulder.   
"Alexander! Put me down I can walk!" Magnus fought and gave up and leaned on his hand pouting.

Alec walked to the chair and set him down. He walked around the counter and got two plates. He put the pancakes on each plate and handed one to Magnus. Magnus looked at it with amazement and couldn't wait to dig in. 

Magnus bit into the pancake and moaned.

"Alexander these are amazing!" Magnus took another bite.   
"I'm glad you like them."  
"Like them. More like LOVE them!!!" Alec laughed as Magnus kept moaning while eating them.   
______________________________________  
_20 minutes later_

After they finished their breakfast, they got in the shower and we're now relaxing on the couch.

"We should do something fun."

"Magnus, we just had breakfast." Alec looked at him confused.

"Yeah but something was missing......Something like hot...Hot...HOT CHOCOLATE! HOT CHOCOLATE! HOT CHOCOLATE!" Magnus jumped up from the couch. He snapped his finger and both of them were dressed in fall attire.

"Come on." Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's hand pulling him up.

"Magnus where are we going now?" Alec whined.

"We are going to the supermarket." Magnus smiled as they walked out the door.

"You know what I'm not even going to fight you on this." Alec said defeated.

"Good" Magnus said as they walked out into the sidewalk. Magnus took in the atmosphere and feeling of fall in one deep breath.

"So why are we going to the supermarket anyway?" Alec looked down at Magnus.

"Hot Chocolate Fest!!!"

"What?"

"Hot Chocolate Fest! Me, Ragnor, and Catrina made it up. It's where you make hot chocolate but you decorate it with different ingredients. Like I remember back in the 90s I made a glittery hot chocolate. Don't worry the glitter was eatable, but it just still didn't work. Ragnor ended up coughing up purple glitter for a week." They both laughed before Magnus continued. "But anyway, Hot Chocolate Fest is when you make Hot Chocolate and then you decorate with like marshmallows, or cinammon sticks or like chocolate and all different types of sweets and goods. We always did it to basically start off the fall season and now I'm doing it with you." Magnus smiled up at Alec as they walked into the supermarket.

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" Alec said pulling out a cart. They walked around the supermarket getting ingredients for their hot chocolates. They went to the cash register and got their things and left.

Once they got home they started the Hot Chocolate Fest. Magnus got chocolate, strawberries, marshmallows, and graham crackers. While Alec got cinammon sticks, Marshmallows, blueberries, and graham crackers. As they made their hot chocolates they stoled samples from each other laughing and smiling. Once they were done they topped them off with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Wow that was fun! They look so good. Thank you for introducing me to this." Alec said eyeing his hot chocolate.

"I told you and they look amazing. Your welcome by the way. But I have to say...mine is better." Magnus said looking at his drink.   
"No. Mine is clearly the better one." Alec said turning towards Magnus.   
"No mine is. Yours screams great. Mine screams fabulous. Darling yours doesn't compare!" Magnus smirked.

"Mine is better." Alec said  
"No mine is better." Magnus said  
"No mine."  
"No mine."  
"No mine."  
"No mine."  
"No mine."  
"No mine."  
"Okay instead of doing this back and forth, both of ours are good. Now can we just enjoy them?" Alec asked walking back carefully towards the balcony.

"Okay fine your right!...but mines is still better" Magnus mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT" Alec shouted from the balcony. Magnus laughed and joined Alec as they sat on the balcony talking and laughing and relaxing, enjoying their hot chocolate while watching the leafs fall from the trees. They shared a kiss creating a picture of love.

_Fall is here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it❤Tell me what you think down in the comments❤


	6. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter Magnus will be in an abusive relationship. So if this triggers something then stop here.
> 
> This is a Malec AU
> 
> No worries though. Alec will save Magnus of course!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think at the end!

"Hey Alexander."  
"Hey Magnus." Alec said with a big smile.

Alec and Magnus have been best friends for years. They did everything together. Or at least they used to. All that hanging out stopped once Magnus' new boyfriend David came into the picture. At first he thought everything was cool. Well all that changed a few months ago when David slapped Magnus in front of Alec. Alec would have done something that night but Magnus just stopped him and kept his head down. Another situation had come up when David wanted Alec to move out so he could move in. At first Magnus had protested, but then David dragged Magnus into the room. Next thing Alec knew, he's holding a box and walking to Izzy's apartment which is also in the building. Over the past few months Alec moved into the apartment across from Magnus' apartment. They've been able to hang out but because david is always so controlling, they just don't hang out as much. But they're still best friends. Only one thing though...Alec had feelings for his best friend. One might say that Alec is in love with Magnus. Alec felt that Magnus deserved someone better. He definetly deserved someone better. And that someone was him. 'It's just so hard to see him so restricted and hurt and...broken.' Alec thought as they continued to talk outside their doors. Which was one of the only times they got to talk.

"Where were you coming from?" Magnus asked Alec.  
"Oh me and Izzy went out for lunch. How about you?" Alec asked starting to get concerned when he saw that Magnus was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Oh I just went to the store. You know how much David loves his beer?" Magnus laughed bitterly.

"Magnus...."  
"Alexander...Please...Just Please"  
"Okay I wasn't. I was just going to say that if you need me I'm always across from you." Alec said putting his hand on his arm.  
"I know Alexander. But I'm fine." Magnus whispered with a forced smile. 

Turning around they got their keys out. Magnus dropped his keys and bent down to pick them up. Alec also bent down causing them to bump foreheads and also causing Magnus' sunglasses to fall. What Alec saw when he came back up shattered his heart.

"Oh Magnus" Alec said inspecting Magnus' face while Magnus stood frozen.

Magnus had a black eye on the right and had a bruised by his nose. And...Oh my God. He had a knife cut on his cheek.

"Magnus, oh God. Magnus you have to leave him. He's destroying you. You have to leave. You deserve someone better Mags. You don't deserve this." Alec gesture towards Magnus face as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Alexander. You don't know how much I want to leave. It's just that...It's just that..." Magnus whispered looking down. He was about to answer when...

"It's just what baby?" Alec saw Magnus immediately tense up.

"David." Alec greeted him with no emotion.

"Alec. As much as Magnus would probably love to talk to you more. We have things to do right Magnus?...RIGHT!?" Alec saw Magnus flinch and then nod as he kept his head down and walked into the apartment. David then walked behind him and slammed the door.  
_____________________________________

"You think your leaving me?" David said walking closer to Magnus.

"What...what are you talking about?" Magnus voice shaked as he tried to back away.

"You know what I'm talking about you worthless piece of shit!" David shouted throwing the beer bottle at the wall. He walked to over to Magnus and pulled his hair causing Magnus to whimper.

"You think your leaving me?" David threw Magnus to the floor.  
"You think your leaving me?" David Punched Magnus cause him to cry out.  
"You think your leaving me?" David kicked him in the stomach.  
"You think your leaving me? YOUR. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE!" David kicked and kicked and kicked. Magnus cried out from the pain, begging him to stop.

Magnus was prepared for the next kick when suddenly...It stopped...  
_____________________________________  
When David had went into the apartment, something told Alec to just stay out a little bit more. Alec's glad he did.

Alec starts to hear shouting. Then silence. Then whimpers. Then he hears someone screaming in agony and cry out for help. 'Magnus' Alec thought as he busted down their door. He then saw a sight that broke his heart.

Magnus was on the floor. Blood trickling from his mouth. Curled up in a ball crying out. He looked at David who was about to kick him again and instantly saw red.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Alec shouted before tackling David.

"You abusive son of a bitch! You are the worthless peace of shit and your gonna rott in jail for the rest of your life." Alec shouted punching David until he was basically passed out. Alec then pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He told them about the situation and told them to come as quickly as they can.

"Alexan...Alexander." Magnus strained out.

"Shh Magnus. I got you. David will no longer be able to hurt you. I got you...I got you." Alec said caressing Magnus' cheek. Magnus put his hand on Alec's looking up at him with grateful eyes.

"I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEC SAVED MAGNUS❤Isn't David such a douche! Like put your hands up for #FUCKDAVID! Let me guys know what you think!


	7. Sick Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE BEING SICK!!! LIKE IT SUCKS SO BADLY! I JUST WANNA LYE IN MY BED AND NEVER GET OUT OF IT! SO IN THIS ONE SHOT MAGNUS IS BASICALLY A REPRESENTATION OF ME. Like and it's getting worst. But this cold did not stop me from meeting Matthew Daddario or the rest of the shadow hunters cast and the makers and directors. SO YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! MATT WAS SO SWEET! HE FIST BUMPED ME AND EVERYTHING!!! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MALEC AND MY MOM TALKED ABOUT HOW I REACTED EVERYTIME MALEC WAS ON SCREEN AND HE LAUGHED AND FIST BUMPED ME! I WAS SO HYPE AND I HAVE THE WHOLE VIDEO OF THAT INTERVIEW! AND KAT SMILED AT ME... I WAS LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I WAS SO HYPE! Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being sick! Enjoy❤

> _*Ring! Ring!*_

"Excuse me for a minute." Alec said walking out of the meeting. He looked at the speaker ID and saw that it was Magnus.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Alexanderrrrr. Are you almost done with your meetinggggggggg?" Magnus voice sounded hoarsed and scratchy.

"Yeah almost. Are you okay?" Alec asked concerned.

"Noooooooooooooooo" Magnus dragged out.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I'M SICKKKKKKKKKK! My body aches. I'm hot and I'm cold. I'm yes then I'm no. I'm in then I'm out." Alec laughed at Magnus delusional and cute state.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! Stop it...stop it..." Alec could hear Magnus starting to get tired.

"Why don't you rest and when I get home I'll make some of my famous sick soup." Alec proposed smiling.

"Yeah. That...that sounds good. Yummy, yummy soup." Magnus drifted off to sleep with his cute little snores.

Alec hung up and went back to the meeting which ended 10 minutes later. He dismissed everyone and walked home. On his way he picked up camomile tea, green tea, pear-orange tea, cinnamon, and tissues. He walked into the loft with both arms filled with bags.

"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec called out.

"Mags?" Alec looked around finding him on the couch. He took a moment to examine how cute Magnus looked. Magnus nose was different shades of red. It looked like he was blushing. His nose twitched a little bit making him more and more adorable. Alec could also tell Magnus was really sick because he was snoring. Magnus only snores when he gets sick.

Alec shook Magnus gently.

"Magnus? Magnus wake up?" He whispered softly.

That's when Magnus started talking in his sleep.

"Glitter....rainbows....Michaelanglo.... Meow....Glittery cat."

"Magnus? Honey wake up. Wake up." He wasn't waking up though. He was just stirring in his sleep....'Oh I know exactly what to do' Alec thought picking up the bags and walking into the kitchen.

He took out the teapot and put the water on and filled it up. Then he put it on the stove and he waited for the water to be hot. Now he was gonna make the special tea. In this special tea  Alec mix the Camomile tea with the green tea. Then he adds a little bit of cinnamon to top it off.

Once Alec is done he goes to Magnus and blows some of the tea by his face. The tea should definetly wake Magnus up. He starts to wave the tea over by Magnus. He was right because as soon as Magnus sniffed the tea he jolted up but then started shivering because he was cold. So he wrapped a blanket around himself and went over to Alec.

"Special tea? Bwaby" Magnus hugged Alec.

"Yes special tea. I know how much you like it, so I made it for you. And you wanna know something?"

"Achoo!"

"I'll take that as a yes! Well I put a little bit of cinnamon! Just the way you like it." Alec smiled.

Magnus took the tea enjoying every burst of cinnamon and flavor of camomile along with green tea. Once he was done Alec went to the kitchen and put some more tea in the cup. He brought it out to Magnus.

"Thank you dear. You know I can feel myself getting better already."

"Well I'm gla-"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden in Alec's arms was a cat with a glittery hat. Alec looked at it confused, while Magnus looked at it in awe.

"Yeah your not okay. What is the meaning of this?"

"Well when I'm sick my Magic kind of goes haywire." Magnus strained out slowly before coughing.

"Well then your no where near to getting better. Now lay back and let your man serve you." Alec smiled bowing his head.

"Oh oh! Is it going to be that soup you always make!?" Magnus got excited.

"You know it is! I already brought all the ingredients to make this soup extra special."

"Hmm. That sounds great." Magnus said suddenly becoming sad.

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asks but can't hear Magnus' response.

"Magnus you have to speak up a little bit more baby."

"It's just I... I can't kiss you. I'll pass on my germs to you if I do." Magnus said.

"That's not true." Alec grinned.

"What do you mean?" Magnuz looked up with puffy red eyes and drool dripping down his mouth. 'So adorable' Alec thought.

Alec bent down kissing his nose. Magnus' nose scrunched up making him look extra adorable.

As Alec pulled back he noticed that there was something red on Magnus' cheeks. Was he... Blushing? He then saw Magnus look down in embarrassment, like he was trying to hide it.

"Don't hide it. You look precious." Alec said lifting Magnus' head up with two fingers. Magnus' blush deepened more.

"Well let me go make my sick sweetie some special soup. You just lay back and enjoy more of your tea okay?" Magnus nodded and laid back. Alec kissed him on the forehead and went to the kitchen.

He gathered the ingredients and made the soup. He put it on a tray along with  water and some Papaya. Magnus always said that Papaya made him feel better. Once he was done he put a Jasmine Flower in a vase on the tray and walked to the couch.

"Hey Magnus. I have your soup." Alec said softly smiling when Magnus' eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm. It smells so good." Magnus moaned out sitting up.

"I'm glad. I even got some Papaya for you. I know how much you like it." Alec said bopping Magnus' nose.

"Alexander..." Magnus started crying.

"Magnus? Baby what's wrong?" Alec asked with concern.

"It's just....it's just that...no one has ever cared for me like you do." Magnus looked up at Alec.

"Well I'm here to care for you and love you. And I always will be." Alec cupped Magnus' cheek while Magnus smiled.

"Now open your mouth. Here comes the glittery train." Alec smiled guiding the spoon to Magnus' mouth.

"You know I can feed myself right?" Magnus asked.

"I know but today I'm pampering you. Now open your mouth."

"Okay. Wait...can there be a cat with a glittery hat on the train?" Magnus asked cheerfully.

"Yes Magnus it can. Now open your mouth. Here comes the glittery train with a cat with a glittery hat on it." Alec felt exhausted after saying all of it. Magnus opened his mouth and the spoon went in his mouth.

"Mmmm" Magnus said enjoying the taste. Alec smiled feeding Magnus some more. For the rest of the afternoon Alec pampered and took care of Magnus. Giving him all the love and care he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being sick! I wish I had someone like Alec to take care of me! But I don't! Oh well! I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! ❤


	8. Coming out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my coming out story through Malec! Um basically the things that Izzy, Jace, and Max say all combines on what my sister said. And the things that Robert and Maryse say is what my mom said to me! I hope you enjoy it! This is in honor of NATIONAL COMING OUT DAY!!!!! Enjoy❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in honor of COMING OUT DAY!!!!!!!!

My name is Alec lightwood. I'm 21 years old. I'm a Junior college student at NYU. I have a wonderful family and life. I have a boyfriend named Magnus who also goes to NYU-Oh wait, I forgot to mention...I'm gay. But the only person that knows is my boyfriend. It's a secret that I've kept hidden for years.

Maybe I didn't want it to be a secret anymore.  
_____________________________

"Hey Magnus?"

"Yes my love?" Magnus said sitting on the couch next to Alec.

"I think it's time I come out to my parents." Alec said looking Magnus in the eye.

"Alexander...Wow. Are you sure?" Magnus asked in Awe.

"Yeah" Alec held Magnus' hand continuing. "I very much am ready. I mean I can't hide it for long. It's who I am. I would rather come out now then have my family find out in a way that's not good. Plus I've put you through enough hiding this relationship. You deserve more than that Mags. I don't want to keep us a secret. I don't wanna keep anything a secret. Not anymore."

"Well I've always supported you and I still will no matter what." Magnus said teary. Alec smiled leaning in.

"I love you Magnus."

"I love you too Alexander."

They closed the distance between each other smashing their lips together in a promising kiss.  
______________________________  
*At the lightwood's house*

Alec talked to Izzy earlier telling her that he needs to talk to the family about something. Alec and Magnus were now in front of the lightwood house.

"Are you ready Alexander?" Magnus squeezed his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alec said taking a deep breath before ringing the bell.

When it nobody showed up he ringed it again.

He was about to ring it again when all of a sudden, the door flew open.

"ALEC!" Izzy shouted throwing her arms around Alec's neck.

"Iz. How are you?"

"I'm great Alec. How are yo-Oh who's this?" She asked pointing to Magnus.

"Oh this is Magnus. He's um, um-" Alec said nervous.

"I'm his best friend. Yup no one knows him as much as I do. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Magnus said.

"Isabelle" Izzy said helping Magnus out.

"Isabelle" Magnus finished off smiling.

"You too. Alec made a friend and might I say a friend that has a good taste in clothing. Is that Gucci?"

"Yes it is." Magnus smirked.

"You have got tell me where you shop. You guys Alec is here." She said pulling Magnus along with her. Alec laughed walking in after them.

"Alec!"

"Max!" Max jumped on Alec who swung him around making him giggle.

"How have you been?" Alec asked Max.

"Good. Today we learned about integrated Algebra." Max said.

"Integrated Algebra? But aren't you in like 5th grade?" Alec asked.

"No. I'm in 7th grade." Max giggled.

"Wow you've grown up so fastttttttt." Alec dragged out dunking Max onto the couch, tickling him. Max giggled and giggled begging Alec to stop.

"Bro I didn't know you were here." Alec looked up to see it was Jace.

"Hey Jace." Alec said pulling Jace into a hug and patting his back.

"It's been so long. How's college?" Jace asked pulling back.

"It's been great so far. How's everything with you?"

"Everything is great. I met this girl. Her name is Clary and I think she's the one. She just makes me feel..... Balalalaloo." Jace explained.

"Balalalaloo? What the heck is that?" Alec asked confused.

"I don't know. Um...who is that?" He asked pointing towards Magnus. Magnus must've heard because he excused himself from Izzy and made his way towards them.

"I'm his best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Magnus."

"Jace. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I thought I was your best friend though Alec."  
Jace shaked Magnus' hand then looking at Alec.

"Welllllllllll..." Magnus teased while Jace just laughed.

"Anywayyyy. Where's mom and dad?" Alec asked.

"Right here" Maryse said walking out the kitchenwith a big smile. Robert walking out after her.

"Son" Robert said grinning.

"Mom. Dad. It's been too long." Alec said hugging his parents.

"How have you been?" Maryse asked.

"I've been good. College is going well."

"That's good son. Are you staying for dinner?" Robert asked.

"Actually n-"

"Who's that?" Maryse asked pointing towards Magnus.

"Oh um he's my-"

"Best friend. I'm his bestfrie-"

"No."

"Alexander of cour-"

"No you're not. You're so much more than that. Mom? Dad? Can I talk with you and everybody else in the living room?" Alec asked looking at Magnus sideways. His parents nodded walking into the living room.

"You know you didn't have to do that right?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Do what?"

"Tell them you are my best friend."

"Oh. Well technically I am. I know you as well as best friend does but I love you as only a boyfriend could." Magnus smirked.

"I love you too." Alec pecked Magnus' lips.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I am." Alec said walking into the living room with Magnus by his side. Everybody was sitting and, waiting for them. All eyes were on them when they entered the room.

"So what did you wanna talk about son?" Robert asked.

"Okay...Magnus is not my best friend. He's not my best friend because he's my boyfriend" Alec took Magnus' hand before continuing "because I'm...gay."

He looked around expecting hatred but only getting happiness.

"Okay" Izzy said simply.

"Really?" Alec asked surprised.

"Yeah Alec. We've always kind of known." Jace said.

"What how?" Alec asked shocked.

"You're not very good at hiding things." Max said.

"Especially blushes." Izzy mumbled smirking.

"So how do you guys feel about it?" Alec asked nervously.

"Alec we don't care. It's who you are. We still love you and we always will." Izzy said while Max and Jace nodded in agreement. Alec smiled at everyone of them and then turned to his parents.

"Mom...Dad"

Silence

More Silence...

That's when Alec saw his mother walk towards him.

'Here it comes' Alec thought.

He closed his eyes expecting a slap only to feel the warm embrace of his mother. He froze at first shocked but then returned it. Once they parted Alec asked his mom,

"What-"

"Alec I'm not going to lie. I'm a little shocked but your my son. You've always been my son. You still are and you always will be and nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change our love for you Alec. Nothing." Maryse smiled looking into his eyes before pulling him into another embrace. By this time Alec had tears in his eyes hugging his mother.

"I'm a little shocked too. I'm mean you could have all the ladies at your door." Robert smirked laughing before continuing. "But your mom is right Alec. We love you and we'll always love you. Your our first born son. We'll support and love you no matter what." Robert smiled walking up to his son and patting him on the back.

"Thanks dad." Alec smiled tearfully.

"Come on. Group hug." Maryse said to all her children.

"Yayyyyyyy! Group hug!" Max shouted running towards everybody.

They all gathered up into one big warm embrace. Alec couldn't be happier. They all pulled back with smiles on their faces. Turning to Magnus who was watching the whole scene with a big smile, Robert asked,

"How old are you my boy?"

"I'm 22."

"Seriously? Wow I never would have thought that?" Robert said shocked.

"Yeah. I'm 22. I hope that's not a problem." Magnus said nervously.

"It's not it's just...You're really short." Robert said while Izzy walked up by her mother.

"Yeah. Alec would be the giant and you would be the pebble next to that giant." Izzy said shrugging.

"Heyyyyy. I'm not that tall." Alec said.

"Sure and I'm not handsome. Please Alec." Jace said smirking

"Welllllllllll..." Izzy said playfully

"Hey." Jace said offended.

"Anyway, can we please stop making fun of Magnus' height and Jace's looks please?" Maryse said shutting everyone up before continuing,

"So Magnus how long have you been dating my son?"

"Since sophomore year in college. I knew when I first saw those eyes, that I could and would fall in love with him. I saw our future together in those eyes." Magnus said smiling looking at Maryse who nodded then Alec who returned the smile.

"He's definetly a keeper." Maryse whispered in Alec's ear causing his smile to grow.

"I know" Alec whispered back. He then walked over to Magnus holding his hand.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Alec whispered.

"Your welcome. You know I would have done it even if you didn't ask me. I would do anything for you." Magnus whispered back. They looked into each other's eyes lost in their own world, forgetting where they are. Everything was perfect. They leaned into each other for a kiss,

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!-OW!" Izzy shouted startling Alec and Magnus causing Jace to elbow her in the side. Everybody laughed while Izzy rubbed her side.

"So are you guys staying for dinner?" Maryse asked.

"Please stay. I made brownines!" Max whined. Alec looked at Max then Magnus who smiled and back at Max.

"Of course we'll stay. I couldn't possibly miss your Brownies." Alec said as Max ran to him hugging his leg.

"Excellent. It should actually be ready." Maryse exclaimed walking into the kitchen along with Robert who smiled at them before leaving.

"Oh and if you hurt my brother, I'll poison you." Max said seriously then smiled.

"Yeah you hurt my brother I will snap your neck." Jace said.

"Guys come on. That's not a real threat. Look Magnus if you hurt my brother, I will burn your clothes. Starting with that Gucci jacket."

"Stop harassing Magnus and come eat." Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry dear Isabelle. I won't hurt you brother. I'll only hurt your brother if he decides to leave me."

"Which I don't ever plan to." Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

"Well come on. Let's go eat." Max said pulling Jace and Izzy.

"You heard him. Let's go eat." Magnus teased Alec. Alec laughed taking Magnus' hand and walking to the kitchen.

Dinner was perfect. Everything was out in the open and everyone was happy. That's all Alec could ask for.  
______________________________

My name is Alec lightwood. I'm 21 years old. I'm a Junior college student at NYU. I have a wonderful family and life. I have a boyfriend named Magnus who also goes to NYU and is in the same grade as me. I'm gay and it's not a secret anymore. I have a family who excepts me and that's all I could ask for.

My name is Alec lightwood and I'm gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was in honor of NATIONAL COMING OUT DAYYYYY!!!!!!!!❤


	9. Letting off steam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Darling", Magnus said seductively and then leaned up to kiss Alec, who met him halfway.
> 
> "How was work?", Magnus said, but then the look Alec had on his face told Magnus everything.
> 
> "That bad baby?", Magnus said, feeling bad for his lover.
> 
> Magnus then walked his lover over to the couch and sat down. Alec was about answer and tell him about his day when Magnus interuppted him by asking him,
> 
> "Would you like to let off that steam?"
> 
> At first Alec looked at him, confused until he felt a hand traveling down his chest, towards his torso, and onto his very hard and aching private part that needed attention.
> 
> "Ma-Magnus" alec moaned out.  
> __________________________________________________
> 
> Things are going to get steamy! There will be explicit sexual content and very strong language!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S GOING TO GET STEAMY!!!!! Enjoy!

Walking from the institute, Alec was filled with frustration. With him being the Head of The Institute and also dealing with Valentine's disappearance, he had no time to relax and be with his lover. As he walked through the doors of his home, at first he thought it was just muffling sounds but then as he got closer he heard music and that's when he saw his sexy boyfriend dancing on the balcony. Which made him feel 10 times better then he did. He stopped and looked at how graceful Magnus was. Magnus sure was graceful and the way his tight leather pants held onto his ass made Alec go crazy in places that well let's just say it made him go very very crazy. Alec was staring so long he didn't realize that Magnus saw him and was now walking towards him swaying his hips until he felt a hand grab his hand.

"Hello Darling", Magnus said seductively and then leaned up to kiss Alec, who met him halfway.

"How was work?", Magnus said, but then the look Alec had on his face told Magnus everything.

"That bad baby?", Magnus said, feeling bad for his lover.

Magnus then walked his lover over to the couch and sat down. Alec was about answer and tell him about his day when Magnus interuppted him by asking him,

"Would you like to let off that steam?"

At first Alec looked at him, confused until he felt a hand traveling down his chest, towards his torso, and onto his very hard and aching private part that needed attention.

"Ma-Magnus" Alec moaned out.

"What? I can practically hear your thoughts Alexander. Do you want me to suck your cock Alexander? Ride you like there is no tomorrow and fuck myself on your big...big...COCK?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear while rubbing Alec's private.

Alec was losing it at the moment, he couldn't speak especially when Magnus climb onto the floor on his knees in between Alec's legs and unzipped Alec's jeans with his teeth. Immediately, Alec put his hand in magnus' hair. Alec couldn't help but be grateful for his lover and how caring and sexy and loving he wa- all of a sudden he was cut of by the feeling a Magnus tongue flicking over the head and sliding up and down the side of his cock and started groaning.

"Magnus", Alec groaned as Magnus took in his head and started bobbing up and down his cock.

Alec loved how warm Magnus' mouth felt surrounding him. He couldn't contain himself and pulled Magnus hair. At first he felt bad until felt Magnus moan around his cock. Magnus kept on sucking and sucking.

Alec was so close, he was ready to explode but then the warm feeling turned cold. He was about to protest but kept quiet when Magnus stood up, sat on his lap, and started giving him a lap dance, that turned Alec on again way more. Magnus guided Alec's hands toward his ass and laughed when Alec started growling.

"You wanna fuck me daddy, huh?" Magnus said to Alec as he bit his ear.

Alec growled and smacked Magnus ass. Taking that as an answer Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly they were naked. Both Alec and Magnus moaned out and a bottle of lube appeared in magnus' hand.

Magnus was about to prepare himself but then Alec had other plans.

"Magnus get on all fours", Alec said as he started to nip at Magnus neck.

Magnus moaned and got on all fours waiting for what Alec was going to do. That's when something wet was around his rim and then he realized 'Alec's tongue is licking at my whole', Magnus thought as he started moaning. Alec's tongue moved faster and faster and Magnus knew that if Alec continued, he wasn't going to last long.

"Alex-Alexander stop i..if you keep going I... I won't be able to last long" Magnus said out of breath.

But Alec didn't stop, he kept going, so Magnus used his magic and put Alec in a sitting postion. Magnus got up and straddled Alec. Magnus grabbed the lube, opened it, poured it on Alec's shaft and started to move his fist up and down. When alec felt like it was enough he grabbed Magnus by the ass and pulled him closer. Magnus then lifted himself up and aligned himself with Alec's shaft and started sinking onto his shaft. Alec swore he would have come if it weren't for his stamina rune. He never knew how Magnus was always so tight, but here he was again being engulfed with Magnus heat.

"Oh my go- Magnus your so tight, oh my god ohhhhhhh my god" Alec moaned out. Magnus moaned as he finally bottomed out and he had to admit, none of his old male lovers had a dick as big as Alexander.

Slowy, Magnus started going up and down moaning while Alec was groaning and sucking onto his neck.

"OH MY- ALEXANDER YOU'RE SO BIG", Magnus said as he started bouncing faster and faster. After while Alec couldn't control anymore and started fucking up into Magnus.

"Magnus, magnus, you're so sexy and beautiful and so... Tight" Alec said as he started to fuck up into Magnus faster.

Magnus bouncing down onto Alec as Alec was fucking up into Magnus. Alec couldn't help himself anymore; he lifted Magnus up, carried him to the wall and started fucking him on the wall.

"OMG ALEXANDER YOUR SO STRON-AHHHHHHH", Magnus was cut off when Alec got him directly in the prostate. Alec knew he was getting close and so did Magnus.

"Magnus, i'm...i'm close, so close..."Alec whispered breathless.

"Me to-", Magnus cut himself off with a moan as Alec's hand wrapped around his shaft and started jerking him off as alec kept fucking into him.

"Oh my lilth, oh my lilth, OH MY-ALEXANDERRRRRRR", Magnus moaned out breathless as he came first in Alec's hand and after a few more thrust, Alec came moaning out Magnus' name.

They dropped to the floor tired, satisfied, happy, and covered in cum. Magnus lazily magicked the cum away. Magnus looked up at Alec who looked down at him and kissed his forehead.

Then smirking up at Alec, Magnus said

"So did your steam leave you?"

"Yeah, my steam left me. Thank you Mags" Alec said leaning down and kissing Magnus on the lips.

"If this is what letting off steam feels like, then I should get mad more often" Alec said earning a laugh from Magnus.

Yeah letting off some steam wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all.                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I LOVE ME SOME BOTTOM MAGNUS❤Let me know what you think in the comments!


	10. Halloween shopping: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad you think so because we're going to need it today."
> 
> "Today? What do mean? What's happening today?" Alec asked.
> 
> "Well since Halloween is in 2 weeks, I was thinking that we could go shopping for Halloween decorations."
> 
> "Why though?"
> 
> Magnus put down the spoon, turning around facing Alec "Alexander I do parties for every holiday. Including Halloween. I mean how can I not. It's Halloween! You can be whoever you want to be!"
> 
> "But that's what Mundanes do. While they joke around about ghost and demons, we fight them making sure ghost and demons don't get to the mundanes." Alec exclaimed.
> 
>  
> 
> Malec shopping for Halloween! 
> 
> I wonder what they're going to get...
> 
> ENJOY! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec shopping for Halloween! This is part 1! Enjoy!

It was a beautiful Friday Fall morning. Alec had been pulled out of his sleep by the empty spot next to him and the smell of Coffee and Bacon. He got up and put on his blue and orange kimono. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then making his way to the kitchen.

As he got closer he heard Magnus singing

_"I put a spell on you_  
_And now your mine_  
_I put a spell on you-_ Oh good morning Alexander. I was wondering when you would wake up."

Alec walked closer nuzzling his face into Magnus' neck "Well when you want to cuddle and your boyfriend isn't there to cuddle with you, there is no choice but to wake up. Plus the smell of coffee and bacon triggered my sense of smell. What are you cooking anyway?"

"Wellllllll. I am cooking eggs-scrambled, bacon, sausage so there is a variety of meats and some panacakes. Oh and your coffee is already there. I added some cinnamon sprinkles. It's hot and decorated. Just like me." Magnus winked pointing to the cup.

"Wow this is a very full breakfast." Alec walked over grabbing his cup of coffee and setting it on the counter.

"I'm glad you think so because we're going to need it today."

"Today? What do mean? What's happening today?" Alec asked.

"Well since Halloween is in 2 weeks, I was thinking that we could go shopping for Halloween decorations."

"Why though?"

Magnus put down the spoon, turning around facing Alec "Alexander I do parties for every holiday. Including Halloween. I mean how can I not. It's Halloween! You can be whoever you want to be!"

"But that's what Mundanes do. While they joke around about ghost and demons, we fight them making sure ghost and demons don't get to the mundanes." Alec exclaimed.

* * *

 

"Oh Alexander! Lighten up! This party will be nothing like the pandemonium. It will be a house party."

"Okay. Well then why do we need all this food?"

"Oh well we're probably going to be out for a while. Plus, Magnus Bane never does anything small. Everything needs to be big. So activate the strength rune darling because your gonna need it." Magnus said going back to cooking.

"Magnus I won't need my strength rune. I'm strong." Alec smirked.

Magnus smirked "Trust me darling I know you are but you've never been shopping with me...You know what activate 2 strength runes."

"Why-"

"Just make sure to do it. Breakfast is ready." Magnus brought out everything, setting it on the table.

"Wow this looks delicious." Alec said staring at the food with awe.

"Thank you love." Magnus said pecking Alec on the lips before sitting down.

They shared a delicious breakfast together, eating off each other's plates, feeding each other, and at one point feeding Chairman Meow some sausage.

Once they we're done, they got ready and were out the door.

"Magnus are you cold?" Alec asked seeing Magnus shaking.

Magnus held himself around his arms trying to keep warm"N...No. Why..why would you think......that?"

"Oh why? Well, due to the fact that your visibly shaking and your voice...Just a hint." Alec said sarcastically.

Magnus rolled his eyes"Wha...whatever."

Alec took off his leather jacket handing it out to Magnus "Here"

"No I wi...will not ta...take it. Alex...Alexander I don't need you getting a co...cold before Hallo...ween. I'm a war-warlock. I can ma...make myself war...warm." Magnus struggled out.

"Yeah. Well guess what? I'm a shadowhunter. I have a stele that can draw out 10 heat runes that can make me feel as hot a the sun so take it." Alec said stubbornly.

Magnus sighed grinning, taking the jacket, while Alec activated his heat rune, "Fi...fine. Thank you Alexander."

"Your welcome. I don't want you to get sick. Plus, I like seeing you in my clothes." Alec smirked.

"First off warlocks don't get sick. Second of all....." Magnus chuckled hiding his face into Alec's jacket.

Alec pulled down the jacket revealing Magnus' face "Don't hide that blush from me Mags. I love that blush." Alec's smile went wide as he saw that the blush had reached up to his ears and nose. Alec chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, making the blush go deeper.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Alec smirked "Never."

"Fine. I like attention." Magnus teased walking again.

Alec caught up with Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist "That's why my eyes are on you babe."

Magnus smiled blushing as they continued onward to their destination.  
_______________________________

"Okay let's check the list to see what we need" Alec handed Magnus the list.

"Okay so we need to get streamers, scarecrows, glitter-lots of glitter, a Happy Halloween sign, fake pumpkins, skeletons, Cobb Webbs, oh and the big giant spider, how coul-"

Alec's face turned into fear "SPIDER!? What spider? What? Spider? I'm confused."

"Alexander relax darling. They're fake spiders. They can't do anything to you. Come on I'll show you." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand leading him to the spiders.

"By the angel. Raziel take me now." Alec said as he was face to face with a big spider.

"Alexander your overreac-"

Magnus was cut off by the big spider who happened to be motion activated and started moving on the wall. Flailing it's arms in front of Alec who just stood there frozen.

"Alexan-"

"AHHHHHHHH! DIE SPIDER DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Alec shouted taking out his Seraph blade to cut the spider opened. Lucky nobody was in the aisle so Magnus stopped him with Magic.

"Okay. No big spider. Got it." Magnus intertwined their hands pulling Alec out of the section.

"So what are we looking for now?"

"Glitter of course! A party isn't a party without glitter darling." Magnus exclaimed before they got to all the glitter.

The rest of the time they got the other decorations they needed and bought them.  
____________________________________  
**_*3 hours later*_**

"You weren't kidding about the shopping." Alec's arms we're occupied with bags of decorations. Magnus' arms were also occupied with bags.

"I told you."

"How do you even know all of this will fit in the loft Magnus?"

"Because...I just know." Magnus smiled as they continued to walk home.

Once they got home, they set everything down in the guest bedroom. They sat on the couch and relaxed for the rest of the day. But they still had one more thing to do before Halloween could truly be complete...Get their costumes

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Malec shopping! To be continued! Halloween Shopping: Part 2 will be posted next Friday! 
> 
> Jassy the shadowhunter...OUT!!!!  
> ❤


	11. The tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander? Darling? Alexander? Yoo-hoo!?" Magnus waved his hand in front of Alec's face. Alec blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts. 
> 
> Magnus never would have expected what would come out of Alec's mouth next.
> 
> "Has anyone ever proposed to you?"
> 
> Magnus jolted up against the tree   
> "What?"
> 
>  
> 
> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! YAY! Might be more but let's just see how it plays out! 
> 
> I also don't have any homework so that is a major advantage!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter❤
> 
> I wonder what's going on!!!!

It was a beautiful fall day. The wind breezy. The trees color with red, orange, yellow, and brownish leafs falling down as if it were snow.

Magnus and Alec had decided to go out and enjoy the beautiful day. They were in central park lying down under the tree in a big pile of leafs. Alec had tripped over a stick and fell in it. Magnus laughed at him but was then pulled into the pile himself. So they decided to stay there.

Magnus was enjoying the sun, admiring how it makes the leafs glow. On the other hand Alec was admiring the leafs flying around Magnus, making it an exquisite scene. One that he would see any day. Alec started going into his thoughts.

Magnus looked at Alec who starred at him unresponsive.

"Alexander? Darling? Alexander? Yoo-hoo!?" Magnus waved his hand in front of Alec's face. Alec blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.  

Magnus never would have expected what would come out of Alec's mouth next.

"Has anyone ever proposed to you?"

Magnus jolted up against the tree   
"What?"

"Has anyone ever proposed to you?" Alec asked smiling.

"W..well no one has ever really tried to propose. It's either that the person wasn't ready for that or they just didn't think that it was worth it...That I wasn't worth it." Alec's smile now turned to a frown at Magnus' words.

Lifting Magnus' chin, Alec looked deep in his eyes "Magnus you are worth it. Never ever think that your not. You see those people were idiots to let you go. No offense but I'm kind of glad they let you go, because then I wouldn't have had a chance to have the love that I do with you." They shared a laugh before Alec continued, "But you are worth it Magnus. Your more than proposal worth it. Your marriage worth it." Alec smiled at Magnus who smiled back with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Alexander. Out of the 17,000 people...You are one of a kind." Magnus whispered before connecting their lips together. Leafs swirled around them creating the perfect picture.

Magnus was curious though...

Pulling away Magnus asked "Alexander. Why did you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to." Alec grinned.   
____________________________________  
**_*1 year later*_**

It was once again a beautiful fall day. The wind breezy. The trees colored with red, orange, yellow, and brownish leafs falling down as if it were snow.

Magnus had gotten a text from Alec to meet him in front of the same exact tree that they always went to ever since that day. Magnus was now standing in front of the tree waiting for Alec to arrive.

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked himself shivering. It was also very cold today.

"I'm right here." Alec appeared from behind the tree smiling.

"Why were you hiding behind the tree?"

"Well I felt that it would be more dramatic?"

Magnus walked to Alec "Trust me darling I know what dramatic is. That's not it. But good try." Magnus pecked Alec's lips.

"Well I guess I still have a lot to learn." Alec smirked.

"Yes you do. Well what do you want to talk about?"

Alec smiled "You know how we talked about proposal?" Magnus nodded.

"Well let's talk about Marriage. But I talk and you listen. Okay?"

If Magnus said that his heart wasn't about to jump out of his chest...Then he would be lying.

"Okay" Magnus breathed out.

"Okay. Well Magnus Bane it's been bothering me lately how no one ever proposed to you and made you feel as if you didn't deserve the opportunity. You know I was talking to mom a few days ago and I asked about marriage. She said that when your truly ready for marriage you are ready to spend the rest of your life with that person. That your ready to give that person everything you have. That your ready to build a future with that person...And I am ready for that." Alec could hear Magnus' breath hitch. He then continued,

"Those 17,000 people were idiots to let you go. But I won't make that mistake. If anything...I want to keep you locked in with me. Which is why out of 17,000 people. Well now 17,001 I will be that 1 to seal the deal. I will now do what 17,000 other people were to stupid not to do." Magnus gasped as Alec went down on one knee and took out the lightwood family ring.

"Oh my Lilith" Magnus sobbed out.

"Magnus Bane will you make me the happiest shadowhunter and Marry me?" Alec smiled up at him.

Magnus couldn't speak. He tried to but nothing came out. So he just nodded his head frantically with tears flowing down his face. Alec smiled that big smile at him, sliding the ring on his finger.

Magnus couldn't contain his joy and jumped on Alec wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Alec was losing balance so he leaned on the tree with Magnus' back to it.

They looked into each other's eyes savouring this moment. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck pulling Alec into a kiss. Once again the leafs swirled around them creating the perfect scene.

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec is just so beautiful❤They brighten my day every single day!!! 
> 
> There is never a day where I don't think about Malec! 
> 
> LIKE MALEC HAS TAKEN OVER MY MIND AND MY LIFE! 
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING! 
> 
> MALEC IS LIFE! 
> 
> SEASON THREE OR FOUR...I NEED THAT MALEC PROPOSAL! I NEED ALEC TO GET ON ONE KNEE AND JUST SPILL HIS HEART OUT! 
> 
> OUT OF 17,000 now 17,001 BE THE FIRST PERSON TO PROPOSE TO MAGNUS AND CHERISH HIM!!!! 
> 
> OR MAGNUS CAN PROPOSE TOO! I JUST NEED A MALEC PROPOSAL SOON!
> 
> Let me ask y'all a question:  
> Who do you think would propose...Alec or Magnus? 
> 
> My personal answer is Alec because that's more traditional and Izzy knowing the little sister she is would be over the moon excited and it would be so cute to see Alec nervous while asking Magnus and awwwwwww I miss Malec so much! Well that was off topic. 
> 
> And then Alec could be like "I'm about to do something that 17,000 other people weren't able to do" and then he can get down on one knee. 
> 
> This is just my opinion❤
> 
> But let me know who you think you propose and why!


	12. Tension release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a lot of tension in your body and I want to help." Alec seductively said as he turned Magnus around in his chair and sat on his lap.
> 
> WARNINGGGGGGG:  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> SMUT SMUT SMUT!!!!! 
> 
> THIS ONE IS BOTTOM ALEC! I MAY NOT HAVE AN INTEREST IN BOTTOM ALEC...BUT I STILL WRITE IT❤
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Alec! SMUT SMUT SMUT! ENJOY!

Magnus why are you always working? Its a Saturday and your still doing work." Alec said with annoyance and sadness at how tensed his boyfriend looked working at his desk.

"Because Alexander as the High Warlock of Brooklyn I have responsibilites to accomplish."

"I know that you have responsibilities Magnus. Why don't you just take a break? Your body has so much tension." Alec asked walking up to Magnus. 

"I can't afford to take a break not right now."

"Are you sure you can't?" Alec said as he came behind Magnus and started rubbing his shaft.

"Alexander what are doing?" Magnus asked moaning as Alec started rubbing faster.

"You have a lot of tension in your body and I want to help." Alec seductively said as he turned Magnus around in his chair and sat on his lap.

* * *

  
"Alexander." Magnus groaned as Alec grinded down. 

"Shall we go to the bedroom my love?" Magnus asked. 

"No I want you. Right here, right now." 

"Okay" Magnus said snapping his fingers making their clothes dissappear.

"Do you want me to prepare you with Magic or do you want my fingers?" Magnus asked as he kissed up and down his neck. 

"Usually I would always love your fingers but I don't think I can wait." Alec said moaning out when he felt lube in his hole.

Magnus lubricated his shaft. Alec then lifted himself up and started to sink down on his shaft.

"Oh Alexander...Your so tight!" 

"Only for you" Alec whimpered as he slowly started to ride Magnus. After a few minutes of panting, moaning, and groaning Magnus and Alec were close. 

"Oh Magnus I'm close. I'm so close." Alec moaned as he started to ride Magnus harder. 

"Me too Alexander. Me too" Magnus groaned as he started pounding up into Alec. Alec went to jerk himself off when he was stopped by Magnus' hand. 

"No. Come without being touched." Magnus panted as he contiously hit Alec's prostate. 

"Magnus...Magnus...Magnus...MAGNUS AHHHHHHH!!!" Alec screamed and moaned as he came clenching around Magnus shaft. 

"OH ALEXANDER...AHHHhHHhH!!" Magnus shouted as he came.

"Wow that was definetly a way of helping me release all this tension. Thank you Alexander." Magnus said as he kissed Alec's neck. 

* * *

"Your very much welcome." Alec said teasingly as he turned his head and gave Magnus a peck on the lips. 

"I love you Alexander."  
"I love you too Magnus."

"I don't think I can move though." Magnus said laughing lightly. 

"Me either let's just relax here for a minute." Alec said. 

"Okay" Magnus said as they put their foreheads together breathing in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think because I love feedback!❤  
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> Wow I just realized that I updated like 3 times this weekend...or did I? I don't even know anymore.... 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Mohawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ".....Alexander? Alexander are you okay?" I just respond with a deep passionate kiss. I feel like all eyes are on us but I don't care. I only see this beautiful man right here. I pull away saying,
> 
> Or Magnus text Alec to meet him at the pandemonium! Alec waits and is amazed by the one and only Magnus Bane rocking a Mohawk! 
> 
> This is based off the Mohawk look that killed us and will still kill us in Season 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Mohawk Bane❤
> 
> The High Warlock of Brooklyn rocking the Mohawk look!

_**Alec's Pov** _

I was waiting outside the Pandemonium for Magnus. He said he wanted us to go out tonight and have fun. I honestly wasn't one for going clubbing but he hasn't done it in so long. Plus it would be fun to be here with him and dancing with him. So here we are now.

Magnus then sends me a text that says he's gonna be a little late. With that being said I walk into the pandemonium waiting at one of the booths. As I'm waiting I notice that there is a lingering Silence.

I look up to see what the problem is...the only problem is that I can't pick my jaw off the floor because WOW.

Magnus walks into the club looking gorgeous and beautiful as ever. He's rocking the mohawk look as if he created it, 'which I wouldn't be surprised if he did'. That leather jacket really helps show his curves and his biceps. But the thing that really wraps up the beauty of Magnus Babe-I'm mean Bane... No I mean babe are his cat eyes. I'm so proud of how comfortable and confident he's gotten with his cat eyes.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Magnus was already in front of me trying to get my attention.

".....Alexander? Alexander are you okay?" I just respond with a deep passionate kiss. I feel like all eyes are on us but I don't care. I only see this beautiful man right here. I pull away saying,

"I'm fine and let me just say...You look so hot tonight." I say bringing him back in for a kiss.

"Why thank you Alexander. I'm trying this new look out." Magnus said with a smile that I would worship more than the angel raziel.

I can't help but bring him into another deep and passionate kiss. 

"Well this new look...definetly working for you." I say with a smirk as I put my arms around his waist and pull him even closer kissing the daylights out of him...AGAIN.

I pull away and rest my forehead against his. Those exqusite cat eyes looked up at me and all I could say was, 

"Beautiful"

_**The end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Mohawk Bane!!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think of Magnus' Mohawkkkkkkkkkkk!


	14. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Magnus just stood there trying to focus.
> 
> Alec was getting worried and was about to go up to him and ask if he was alright.
> 
> He was soon stopped in his tracks by...wings that were in front of him.
> 
> They were red with hints of black in them.
> 
> Or due to his fallen angel blood, Magnus has wings and shows Alec his wings because he trust Alec!

"Alexander can I show you something? " Magnus nervously asked. 

"Yeah, of course." Alec said

"Okay now what I'm about to show you... I've never showned anyone. I didn't even show Camille. If I did they would definetly look at me as if I was a...freak. I understand if you wanna leave after I show you. I trust you though and I don't know how you might react but I trust you. Okay here we go. You might want to move back." Magnus said moving to stand on the balcony while Alec sat on the balcony chairs.

At first Magnus just stood there trying to focus.

Alec was getting worried and was about to go up to him and ask if he was alright.

He was soon stopped in his tracks by...wings that were in front of him.

They were red with hints of black in them.

The sunlight hit them just the right way.

They were, they were...'Beautiful' Alec thought as he tried to touch them.

Magnus flinched away from his touch turning around to face Alec.

"I'm sor-" Alec said but was cut off. 

"You can leave now if you want to. I don't blame you...I would leave too." Magnus whispered cutting Alec off.

"Magnus I'm not leaving." Alec said making Magnus look up at him surprised. 

"What?" Magnus asked with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Magnus I had a feeling you would be showing me your wings. It was just a matter of when you were going to show me. After you told me about your dad and your fallen angel blood, I started wondering and then I realized that you might have wings. It was a matter of trust and I'm honored to be the one of the first to see them. Magnus...They're beautiful...You're beautiful." **_(Sorry couldn't help myself. I had to put it in there. Okay back to the story)_**

Alec finished saying as Magnus had tears rolling down his face.

"You really think they're beautiful?"

"They're not just beautiful...They're exquisite. May I?" Alec said as he gestured towards Magnus' wings. 

"Yes you can. Just be gentle." Magnus said as Alec started touching his wings.

Alec traced feather by feather amazed by how beautiful this man was.

When he was done he looked Magnus in the face and said, 

"Drop it" Magnus understood and dropped the glamour to reveal beautiful golden cat eyes looking right at Alec. 

"Beautiful" Alec said before pulling Magnus in for a kiss.

As they kissed Magnus' wings surrounded them, blocking them from the world.

_**The end❤** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! What if Magnus had wings? I would love that so much❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> Hits, kudos, comments, subscribe, share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤.....OUT!!!


	15. Halloween Shopping: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus why are we here?"
> 
> "Because Halloween is nothing without costumes Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed pulling Alec into Party city.
> 
> Or Alec gets a costume! 
> 
> Magnus is making his own! 
> 
> They're going to take Madzie trick or treating on Halloween! 
> 
> And yeah I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Halloween Shopping: Part 2

"Magnus why are we here?"

"Because Halloween is nothing without costumes Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed pulling Alec into Party city.

Alec rolled his eyes "Magnus we're adults. Costumes are for children."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"So if that was true than why is there a sexy cop costume for adult men that looks like it would fit you perfectly?"

Alec wanted to argue back but realized that it was too late. He couldn't get out of this one.

"Yeah exactly! Now go try it on!" Magnus smirked pushing Alec towards the dressing room.

Magnus sat down as Alec got into the costume. Once Alec was in the costume, he admired himself in the mirror. He had to admit...he did look good.

"Hm" He checked over himself one more time before before walking out the dressing room.

"So what do you think?"

Magnus looked up from where he was sitting and his jaw immediately dropped.

"...I suddenly love cops now." Magnus said in awe.

Alec seemed confused "So...Does that mean you hate it or like it?"

Magnus chuckled getting up and started walking over to Alec.

"I don't like it. You know why?"

"No. Why?" Alec asked straight faced. 'How does he drag me here to try on a costume and then doesn't like it? I look...decent.'

Magnus smirked and whispered in his ear "Because I love it."

Alec's straight face turned into a little smile as a blush sneak it's way on his face.

"You really do?" Magnus pulled back

"Yes I really do. It fits you all in the right places, and that tie shows off your abs. You look so hot...I would let you arrest me anytime." Magnus winked

Alec smirked "Trust me I won't hesitate to arrest you if you've been bad."

It was Magnus' turn to blush.

"Well do plan on getting it?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah...yeah I think I am." Alec smiled observing himself one more time before going in the dressing room, taking off his costume and changing into his regular clothes.

Then a thought came to his mind...

"Aren't kids going to be at this party?" Alec asked walking out.

"Well not really. I assume Max is back in Idris?"

Magnus asked Alec who nodded before continuing,

"And Madzie is with Catrina so she might be the only child. Oh by the way Catrina called early asking if we could take her trick or treating. What do you think about that?"

"Wait isn't trick or treating when kids dress up to get free candy?"

"Yes Alexander it is and it's a lot of fun. Plus Madzie would really appreciate it." Magnus' face turned into a puppy face knowing Alec couldn't resist.

"That's not fair! You know I can't take your puppy face."

Alec rolled his eyes before giving up.

"Okay fineeeee! But I'm only doing this for Madzie because I want her to enjoy Halloween."

"Great! She's gonna have such a fun time. I'll call Catrina later. Right now, we need to buy that costume." Magnus started walking towards the register.

"Wait, you're not getting a costume?" Alec asked.

"No. I'm customizing mine. You've actually the inspiration for my costume." Magnus smirked.

"Wait how am I your inspiration?"

"Well let's just say that I might be half demon but I'm also as sweet as an angel." Magnus winked.

"Oh that reminds me! I need to buy glitter." Alec looked at Magnus confused, "Oh my costume is also gonna have some glitter." Magnus explained as he walked through the isles looking for silver glitter.

Once he found it they went to the register, bought everything, and then headed out.

When they got home, Alec put his costume in the closest while Magnus put his glitter in his glitter case.

"Alexander, would you mind going out for a second? I have something to show you and I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh...okay" Alec walked out of the room waiting for what Magnus had planned.

"Okay you can come in now." Magnus called out.

Alec walked back into the room and froze.

"I hope you like it. This is just a sneak peek of my costume."

Magnus had white tight jeans on that hugged his butt just right and knee white high boots.

"Wow. You look...you look...so sexy!" Alec whispered.

"Why thank you Alexander." Magnus smirked.

"I might actually have to arrest you at that party. I don't think I'll be able to control myself." Alec grinned walking closer to Magnus.

"Oh but darling...I don't want you to control yourself." Magnus seductively said.

"Well right now...I can't" Alec picked Magnus up, kissing him while walking to the bed.

**_Author's Pov_**  
Halloween is going to be fun. (Smirks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Part 2!
> 
> Down in the comments below tell me what you think Magnus is going to be for Halloween! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


	16. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! 
> 
> I HOPE EVERBODY'S HALLOWEEN IS GOING GREAT OR WAS GREAT! 
> 
> This is a Malec Halloween. Let me list three things you're going to see! 
> 
> 1) Malec taking Madzie trick or treating!   
> 2) A slightly jealous Alec!   
> 3) A Angel Magnus! 
> 
> By the way this connects to the Halloween shopping story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!❤

_*Knock Knock*_

"They're here Alexander!" Magnus said opening the door to reveal Catrina and Madzie.

"Maggie!" Madzie exclaimed.

"Sweet Pea!" Magnus smiled lifting her in the air before putting her back down.

"Oh you look amazing Madzie!" Magnus said looking over Madzie's costume.

"Thanks Magnus!" Madzie bowed in her Princess Tiana costume. 

"Your welcome, my little princess." Magnus playful bowed before turning to Catrina.

"My dearest Catrina. How have you been?"

"Well Magnus life is life. I don't complain as long as I have wine on my side. On that note, let me get some rest before the party. I need to get myself ready for drinks." Magnus smiled.

"You're gonna leave without saying hello to me?" Alec grinned walking up to them.

Madzie ran and jumped on to Alec "ALLIE!"

"Well, how could I forget the Alec Lightwood?  Hello Alec!"

Alec smiled at Catrina "Hello Catrina"

"Madzie! Don"t you look adorable?" Alec smiled at Madzie tickiling her stomach.

Madzie smiled wide giggling "Thanks Allie!"

"Well it looks like you guys got everything under control now. Oh by the way, when are you guys gonna be back?"

Alec walked up with Madzie in his arms "Well I don't know. Why don't we ask Madzie? Princess Madzie, when should we be back?"

Madzie gestured for Alec to come closer, whispering in his ear "6:00"

"Well the Princess has spoken. We will be back here for 6:00." As Alec announced it he looked up at Magnus who looked down at him lovingly.

"Okay well on that note, I'll be on my way. See you guys at the party." Catrina smirked before summoning a portal, going into it.

"Madzie are you ready to have the best Halloween ever!?" Magnus asked excitedly. Madzie nodded excitedly.

"Then away we gooooooooooo!" Alec zoomed out the door with a giggling Madzie, leaving Magnus behind.

Magnus chuckled before heading out of the loft catching up to them.

"Allie. That's not right." Madzie pouted.

"Well...You have to do what you have to do."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing-"

"Allie said push people!" Madzie giggled.

"What? What do you mean push... Alexander. Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm very serious."

"Darling, they're kids. You can't push kids. What even gave you that thought?"

"Well if you want something, you'll do whatever it takes to get it." Alec shrugged.

"Alexander this is not the clave! It's Halloween! Everybody has enough candy to go around."

"You never know. People can run out."

"Okay, maybe they can but that doesn't mean that kids need to be pushed and sacrificed. What is this the hunger games?" Magnus chuckled while Alec looked at him confused.

Magnus rolled his eyes "I can't believe you don't know who that is, but don't worry. Friday, we're watching it."

"CANDY!" Madzie shouted wiggling down from Alec running over to a woman with a bucket of Candy.

They looked at Madzie, then each other laughing.

"Well let's do this!" Magnus smiled walking up to Madzie. Alec smiled following behind.   
___________________________________  
_***2 hours and 50 minutes later***_

After going to more then 20 houses, Madzie had a load of candy in her bag.

They walked up to the last house with Madzie on Alec's shoulders and Magnus smiling up at them.

A woman came out smiling "Hello little one. Aren't you a little princess! Awww! Your daughter is very lovely!"

Alec looked at Magnus "Oh she's-" Magnus cut in"Yeah she's actually my best friend's child"

"Even though I would like to have kids some day." Alec happily sighed.

Magnus looked at him in Shock and Awe "You would?"

"Well aren't you an adorable couple? You remind me of me and my wife when we were younger. Here you go little one." The lady put 5 pieces of candy into Madzie's bag.

The lady smiled "Have a happy Halloween!"

"Thank you! You too!" Alec and Magnus said.

"Wow! 5 pieces of Candy!" Madzie jumped up and down excitedly.

"I hope you had fun today!" Alec said.

"I definetly did! You guys are the bewst!"

"Well who says the fun is over! How about we go back to the loft? There is a little surprise waiting for you. And let me tell you." Magnus leaned down to Madzie's ear, "It might be candy."

"OKAY!!!" Madzie nodded cheerfully.

"Hey, Alexander?" Alec stopped walking.

"Yeah Magnus?"

Magnus looked down shyly "Is it true what you said? That you would really like to have kids...with me?"

Alec grinned lifting up Magnus' chin "Of course I would Magnus. I love you with all my heart and I know that we would be great fathers together." Magnus stared at him trying to find the right words. But all he could whisper out was,

"I love you"

Alec whispered back "I love you too"he leaned down to peck Magnus' lips only to be interrupted,

"Maggie and Allie switting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marrwage, then comes uh-uh... I can't wemember the last part. Now come on, let's get to the loft!" Madzie walked up to them pulling both Magnus and Alec by the arm.

"Okay, candy now, kiss later." Magnus smirked at Alec before they lifted Madzie into the air.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee" along with laughter was all you heard as they walked down the street.   
____________________________________

When they got back to the loft, Madzie got on her tippy toes to open the door, revealing a pile of candy on the floor.

"Woah...CANDYYYYYY!!!!" She ran to the pile throwing it up in the air. As she did this, a portal opened up revealing Catrina.

"Catrina!" Madzie exclaimed running to Catrina and hugging her.

"Hey kiddo. Did you have fun?"

"I sure did! Allie and Magnus are the best! And look at all the CANDY!" Madzie shoved the bag in her face.

"I see. I see. Just remember that you can't eat all that candy at once. Now get the rest of your candy and say bye to Magnus and Alec." Catrina said.

Madzie ran over to pick up her candy, then to Alec and Magnus "Bye Maggie! Bye Allie! This was the best Halloween ever!" Madzie hugged their hips tightly. They then bent down to her level and hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome Madzie! We're glad you had a good time! We did too!" Alec smiled.

"Yeah and if you ever wanna come back just know that your always welcomed." Magnus said waving to Madzie as she went through the portal with Catrina.

"I'll see you guys later!" Catrina shouted out before the portal closed.

"Today was fun." Alec said.

"Yeah it was. Now let's get ready for the party!" Magnus smirked walking into the room while Alec laughed getting out the decorations.   
___________________________________

Magnus had snapped all the decorations, while Alec changed into his costume.

Magnus had then told Alec to open the door for the guest. As more guest piled on, the loft really started to fill with people.

The bar was opened and all the snacks were laid out. People were dancing and enjoying themselves.

Alec looked at the door to see Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary come in.

Jace and Clary were wearing an incredibles couples costume.

Whike Izzy and Simon were wearing a top gun couples costume.

Alec went to greet them "Hey guys."

"Hey Alec-Woah......Whatever Magnus did to convince you to wear that....I should give him a kiss." Izzy smirked.

"Hey no kissing. That's my boyfriend." Alec's jealousy popped out.

"And your wearing shorts. I really need to praise Magnus for that." Clary chuckled while Alec sent her a playful glare.

"Your just always wearing black. Maybe green and blue...But mostly black." Simon said

Alec rolled his eyes "Who invited the vampire?" Simon looked offended while Izzy sent him a glare.

"Izzy and Clary are right though. I mean...you would never be known to wear something like this. I really need to ask him how he did it." Jace teased.

"How I did what?" Alec saw everybody freeze. He wondered why as he turned around, only to freeze himself.

"Woah" Alec whispered

Magnus had Glittery angel wings, that helped show off all his curves. He had the pants and boots that were somehow also covered in glitter. His makeup flawless and his abs decorated with glitter. And to top it all of...A little halo to make the costume come together.

He was the most beautiful angel Alec has ever scene.

"Magnus! You look gooooood!" Izzy exclaimed running over to him.

"My dear Isabelle you look amazing!" Magnus smiled.

"Thank you! I know! Where did you get your make up from though?" Izzy asked.

"Thank you! I know!" Magnus mimicked Izzy before laughing "and I got this from Sephora"

Well it's simply to die for." Izzy exclaimed as they both laughed.

Alec knew that all eyes were now on Magnus and that's what kinda made him jealous.

Catrina popped out by his side in a nurse outfit all of a sudden "All eyes might be for him but...he only has eyes for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec shrugged.

"Alec I know that "Stop looking at my boyfriend look or I'll kill you look." I've worn that look. So I'm trying to calm you down. Don't worry, he only has eyes for you. Trust me." Catrina said supportive before continuing, "now I must go. I have a date with the bar." Catrina patted his back before walking away.

He looked back to see Izzy, Simon, and Magnus talking while Jace and Clary were dancing.

"Wow Magnus! You really look smokin' though." Simon whistled.

"Shut up Simon!" Alec's glared dug deep into Simon's soul.

"You know? We're going to go dance with Clary and Jace. Have fun and don't do anything I would do." Izzy smirked before pulling Simon with her over to Jace and Clary.

"Wow. You look...wow. It's so much glitter yet...it's just right on you. I...I don't know if I can contain myself."

Magnus smirked rubbing his cheek "I told you...I don't want you to contain yourself."

"Well...I met what I said. I will not hesitate to arrest you." Alec smirked back getting closer ready to kiss him.

Magnus moved his head to the side "But I do have a party to run. So....Maybe later." Magnus teased winking before walking away, swaying his hips.   
_____________________________________

Through out the party people were having fun and getting drunk. But sadly the fun had to end.

"Okay folks! The party is over! See you till the next one." Magnus announced looking around to see Catrina already knocked out on the floor.

He laughed before picking her up and taking her to the guest bedroom. He then came out and greeted everyone else out.

"That was a great party Magnus and again you look amazing." Clary said trying to hold up a drunk Jace.

"Thank you Biscuit and might I say you looked amazing too." Magnus smiled.

Jace gave Magnus a thumbs up "Yeah" Hiccup "That party was" Hiccup "Awesome"

Magnus chuckled "Thanks Jace. I'll just portal you guys home." He then created a portal and they all waved at him before going through.

Izzy turned around smirking "And whatever you did to get my brother to wear that...Thank you. May the odds always be in your favor." Magnus chuckled as she disappeared into the portal.

Alec sneaked up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Now that we're alone. I think it's time to test out these handcuffs."

"Is it?" Magnus teased

"I think it is."

Alec smirked picking Magnus up bridal style before walking into their room with a laughing Magnus.

Halloween was definetly great. They couldn't wait till next year.

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec lover❤...OUT!!!!


	17. Editing this!

Hey guys! 

 I was going to delete this but I'm actually just going to edit this! 

So this not going anywhere!

Well till next time! 

Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this one shot!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Subscribe, and Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Jassy the MALEC LOVER❤....OUT!


End file.
